Naruto: exocist, demonolegist and master of the darkarts
by dlkempka
Summary: When demons and dark magic starts surfacing only on man can send it back to hell! Naruto x constantine crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone.**

 **mew: where have you been?**

 **Around to different plains of existence.**

 **Mew: took u long enough, anyway what's this story? i know it's not pokemon.**

 **its a crossover between naruto and a character that geets so little love on on the sight. John constantine.**

 **mew: keanu?**

 **NO! fans wouldnt consider him john, though i thought the movie was fine. no this is based on matt ryan's perfomance now I highly recomend u all check out.**

 **mew, oh i saw that I was so mad they cancled the show that arceus grounded me to stop me.**

 **I dont blame you. NOW disclaimer please**

 **MEW: dlkempka doesnt own constantine, nor has he seen or owned naruto. so no flame.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Naruto: The exorcist, demonologist and master of the dark arts.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto sighed, for the houndreth time that week. for that is how long he's been a genin, after getting out of the academy he thought he would finally learn somthing...nope. actually his sensie kakashi just brushed him of to focus on his rival sasuke. but he doesnt blame tham as he knows the councle was behind it. Oh how dad would be upset.

Thats right he knew the truth about his heratige, one night when a mob attacked and the seal almost broke And he was disampointed with his village so he did what he SHOULD have done and took that bastared with him to shinagami's stomach and gave him the good half, better.

Naruto walked into his appartment and picked up a pack of cigarrettes and flipped open a lighter to light his the stick.

 **"you know if you keep smoking those it'll kill ya?"**

naruto smiled " with my healing the smoke wont cause to much damage kyuu."

 **" just be careful I'm going to sleep."**

" lazy bastered"

Suddenly There was a knock at the door. Naruto quickly put the cig out and open the the door without his orange jacket and saw the third at the door way with a serious look. And naruto let him in, as he new old man would send for him other wise.

" whats wrong old man?"

Sarutobi sighed and said " I need your help. And i'm willing to compensate you for your service."

Naruto confused asked " what could you posibly need a genins help for?"

The third gave him a stern look " dont think me so foolish. I know of your studdies."

Naruto's eyes widen, then narrowed. " I want details"

sarutobi nodded and said " Hiashi sent jonin kurenia to me in fear of what his clan elders would do. apparently somthing possesed his eldest, hinata. and nothing the monks do help."

naruto got up and went to a corner of the appartment and said." probably because the buggers had no beliefs in the work and only wanted to line there pokets. or its a powerful demon."

naruto removes a lose plank and pulls up a pair of clothes then left to change. he came back dressed in black shoes black pants white shirt with red tie toped of with a trench coat ( yes like ankos) and with room to grow.

Sarutobi just chuckled. " nice look"

" alright lets do this."

xxx xxx

When they got to kurenias apartment they were ushered inside by kurenia. hiashi looked at them and sternly said" lord hokage why is he here and how will this help my daughter?"

The third just said " naruto will help her and before u say anything looks can be desiving."

nauto walked into the room and saw the possesed hinata straped to the bed growling inhumanly.

" sigh, ballocks. i'm adressing the entity inside." she then stated thrashing and speeking in tongue. " IN THE NAME OF THE CREATOR YOU ARE HERE BY COMADED TO LEAVE THIS PLACE, BY THE BLOOD, BE NOT AND BE GONE!" the strapes snapped and hinata flew at naruto bt is caucht mid flight by him and is bing held down while others watch naruto then began to chant. "INCIDIUS DIABLEI NA BEARLODOS DOBOLEI!" the widows then shattered scaring the crap out of everyone else. hinata opened hear eyes and they were hers. hiashi said "is she cured?" hinata saw naruto then fainted. kurenia laughed " yep its her"

END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **MEW: YAY!**

 **thanks but I know this could be done better In fact I know there are those better so I would like to see others give it a try with this crossover or constantine/pokemon! so to all thos good righters.**

 **MEW: whats the rules?**

 **well naruto could be better with decision makeing then the actual constantine as thats one of his major flaws i would like to see fixed.**

 **Mew: thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone**

 **mew: HI!**

 **so I got another chapter for naru/constantine**

 **mew: yay our favorite guy to drive demons away kick em in the ballocks, and spit on them when their down!**

 **yep disclaimer!**

 **mew: dlkempka doesnt own naruto or constantine.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **naruto: exorcist, demonologist and master of the dark arts.**

 **chapter two.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It was not a day later that naruto was called by the councle, while in the middle of a team meeting no less. So here he stands in the middle of the councle room everyone eyeing him suspiciously, well the ninja and elders mostly, the civilians on the other hand with hate.

naruto still dressed as last night said. " alright ya wanckers, what gives?" pulling out a cig to calm his stress.

A civilan shouted " mind you're toung boy! Were here to figure out what that disturbance you caused last night!"

Haishi spoke up " He was helping my daughter. Last night she was possessed by a demon and none the monks could get rid it, but he could."

Their were cries of outrage " theirs no way the demon did what a holy man could not!"

anbu were about to strike for braking the law, but naruto spoke up. "hold your blades anbu! There will be no blood to sheed for misunderstandings." tsumi inuzuka spoke next.

" what misunderstanding?"

naruto " kyuubi isn't a demon, but rather a celestial beast that excisted during the time of the first ninjistu." pulling out a tome that stated the history of the biju which shocked every one even the stoics. Then the third spoke up.

" while all of this is intresting , I have a assignment for you and your team will acompany."

Naruto stated " yeah, and you know how much my special sevice cost."

third " c rank pay for your team."

naruto nodded in saticfaction. " alright, what are the details?"

Before Hiruzen could say anything one of the village elders, danzo shimora leader of the supposed disbanded NE anbu, spoke a question. " Hiruzen you have yet to tell us what exactly allowed him to get rid of the demon that possesed haishi's daughter"

Again before the third could answer, naruto spoke up Pulling out a buiness card. " Well I'm bit of a jack of all traits."

danzo reads the card out loud. " Exorcist, demonologist and ... master of the dark arts?"

Everyone in the room just looked at naruto while he says. " That says master does it? oh I should really change that to petty dabbler I hate to put on airs."

Hiruzen then sent for his team and for the client. Team 7 arrived before the client. And were told they were getting a c rank mission making even sasuke happy, but then the client came in all buzed and started to insult the team he was given. But naruto saw somthing in the mans eyes that he'd know anywere so he turned to his grandfather figure.

" old man this man needs a chair and your finest sake." Hiruzen seeing it nodded and did as told dispite the questioning the others including team 7. naruto sat infront of him looking him in the eye and asked very seriously.

" What did you see old man?"

Old man being not in the right mind to think they might call him crazy said " I was on my way here when the sea came alive attemting to kill me I just narrowly escaped." sakura then yelled " That's crazy Theres no way water comes alive!" they then heard rubmling ubove them. water then bursted through the celling and then started lashing at everyone. It then went to attack the old man, naruto then stepped in front of him his hand streched forward.

The sacred cross comands you! Star of david commands you! The locust of sha hara command You!" The water then started flaling around " flee this place. flee this place! Be not! and be gone!" the water then evaporated into nothing shocking everyone in the room. naruto then turned to hiruzen and said " make it an A rank pay andy will i track this thing down at the source send it back were it belongs. And I'll see If I can make seals to keep buggers like that out." before taking a cig out and lighting it. of course everyone was dumbstruck even the freaking war hawk. neadless to say it was a short meeting. Now team 7 with tazuna were making their way to wave. sasuke decided to be the one to speak up sense leaving.

" naruto why are we here? meening me, sakura and sensie I mean if what we saw in the councle room was any indication your quite strong." ( sauke is not an a##hole in this story.) with sakura nodding in agreement. while tazuna was holding hope, kakashi just listning. naruto smile at them. " while i'm quite strong in sealing and the acult, i'm not as skilled with other ninja skills. thats were you guys come in just incase." naruto then had an idea. " wait up guys i got an idea." they stopped, and watched as naruto pulled out to be a septer with a red orb with a bird engraved in it. he then took of his trench coat and rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a seal of somekind he then began to trace the seal with the end of the septer while chanting " ya teka masa mat hen eda arblar ason." when he was done they noticed the seal was gone. he the gestured sasuke and sakura over to him. " lift up your shirts." they bothe gave him a questioning look though sakura was a bit red from embarassment, though did as asked he then plced his hands on their abdomens and started chanting again. " makoo what minabow asilum" seals then appeared onwere his hand was. " their now you goes have a defence against demons, channle chakera and a barrier will appear that stoppes them though not invincable are quite strong. i'm not so sure about ninjitsu though it needs more testing. I can also give one to sensie and tazuna." after doing so they countinued on to wave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Mew: your realy trying to make naruto as cool as posible**

 **but of course! anyway comment away I wnat to know what everyone thinks so far.**

 **Mew: bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

 **Mew: yay were back and so soon!**

 **yep i'm dedicated to making this story and theirs a surprise in here**

 **Mew: alright lets do this**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto: exorcist, demonolegist and master of the darkarts

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 7 and tazuna are now walking down a path to the brige builders house, though they are on high alert after an incident were they ran into the demon brothers, but as their walking they hear foot steps and get ready for a fight but then they saw kunia fly twards them naruto holds his hand and says " yeptwa!" kunia stopped midair but before team 7 reliased what happen naruto's cheek was cut and was licked by a woman in provacative clothing. naruto just chuckles. " I'm afraid im in no mode for sparlling right now anko." kakashi just deadpaned, sasuke and sakura on the other hand were just dumb stuck both the woman and naruto's attitude twards said woman. " come on gaki, you know you love it..." before she could finish a sword came flying out of no were everyone moved but anko just managed to get her throat slit. making sakura scream a man with a bulking sword then charged kakashi before. " zabuza stop." said man turned to the boy. " and why should I do that?" " cause if we dont complete our mission no one will be able to leave wave!" naruto replied. zabuza raised a brow, naruto seeing this told him of their objective and the deamon that their trying to get rid of. " oh and whatproof do you have to such claim?" naruto merly pointed to ankos corpes which to everyones surprise started coughing! " anyone got the tag on the kunia that hit me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 hours later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting to the house naruto told them of jis connetion to anko, which just so happen to be the two randomly winding up in a bar naruto being buzzed enough to do somthing incredibly stupid but genius. As he was about to leave he said an incantation the slapped her cheek before leaving and of course forgetting the incantation. in the end it saved her life that day. sasuje then asked. " how did it help her survive?" " that night the bar burned down to the ground with me and forty others, I woke up later that night in the hospital... in the mourge." anko said, naruto then said the spell apparatnly let her gained the life times of the people that died with her. " so basically she has enough lives to make a cat jealous."

The others were awstuck but, zabuza thoughht it was time to train so they are prepaired while naruto went to the bridge to work on the seal trap the demon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night at the bidge

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After painting the seal on the bridge tazuna now sat in with his team off to the side with his family just incase. tsunami then asked naruto. " Were do yo come from naruto?" " the sorted pasts of my parents." She just roled her eyes. come on naruto were trusting you with our lives the least you could do is share a small detail." "My parents died the night I was born." " or a big one." everyone was now paying attention to them. " the villagers claimed it was my fault. They had a nickname for me ' hey their you filthy demon'. Then during my birthday they'd beat me to a bloody pulp and say thats for what you did to your father demon. after that I studdied everything i could find on the acult I taught my self spells, rituals, curses." at that moment the water then started thrashing. and went strait for the builder but got traped as the builder escaped the seal.

the water then turend into a wicked version of naruto scaring a few people the demon then spoke. " look how your ritual lacks the power of intention." " how this for intention" pulling his lighter out and lighting the circle. making the demon growl."No matter how many of us you send back we will bring ruin to your home!" naruto then shouted " you think you can mess with my life!? well i got news for you mate! I'm coming for mikoto. And then i'm coming for **Mandara!** And you can pass that along! In HELL!" he then started chanting " pielaphshof vae mondo, salendy mondo creator, protestical an inferdram protestical MOTILOS!" creating a votex of fire and like that the demon was gone from earth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **all right! thats that sorry it's short but im busy right now sorry!**

 **Mew: bye!**


End file.
